


The Hero

by The_Quill



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quill/pseuds/The_Quill
Summary: It's all about perception.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Hero

I saw it. Everywhere.

Liquid. Crimson. Warm. Fresh. Gushing forth.

Scores of bodies lay on the ground, metal on metal, the flags tainted with their own soldiers' blood. Cries of despair filled the musty air.

I looked back at the creature behind me, trying to see his reaction. It was a smug grin. Of satisfaction. Of victory.

It echoed mine.

No wonder, they had given it all those names. The 'World-Eater', the 'Destroyer of Worlds', 'Bane of Kings' and whatnot.

But what about me?

History had always portrayed 'The Dragonborn' as some sort of a saviour, a hero, who despite all odds, would fight to save his people from the evils of the world.

Well, it was time I saved my own brethren.


End file.
